


Soon Romping

by Katherine



Category: The Adventures of Milo and Otis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Milo's shoulders, paws, and his very teeth all ached from grabbing on to the rope.
Relationships: Milo & Otis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Soon Romping

Milo's shoulders, paws, and his very teeth all ached from grabbing on to the rope. Being hauled up on the end of that had not been a comfortable rescue. He was sure there were still crumbs of earth in his fur from the pit. But the joyful fact was that he had been rescued by his friend.

They were soon romping together joyfully through green grass, as carefree as they had been at home safe on the farm, before the river had borne Milo away. The distances and difficulties were behind them now. He and Otis were reunited at last.


End file.
